A Spark With Prowl's Name On It
by Ralyena Starrling
Summary: Prowl starts out not liking Jazz but all it takes is a romantic song from this love struck ninja to change his mind.This is a birthday present for Ruinedbloodshed!


This is a birthday gift for my friend Ruinedbloodshed! Happy Birthday RB! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: The song that Jazz will be singing is a parody of the song "I Got A Heart With Your Name On It". I have no copyrights to the song. It was made by Billy Ray Cyrus and he has legal ownership of the song.

* * *

Prowl was on Dinobot Island enjoying a nice, quiet day to himself. He figured that he deserved it since something gave him a large amount of frustration and he wanted to cool off.

Well it wasn't something per say, but someone. Who was this someone? None other than Jazz of the Elite Guard.

Now it wasn't Jazz's presence that bothered Prowl exactly. No it was how Jazz acted, and how he acted was extremely _**amorous.**_

It all started a mere two hours ago, back when Prowl was showing Jazz around the base….

_(Flashback)  
_

"And that's just about every part of the base to see."Prowl said, concluding the tour.

"Great, but don't you think you're forgetting to show me something?"Jazz asked.

"No, I don't think so."Prowl said.

"You haven't showed me your room yet."Jazz stated. Prowl's visor widened and he turned his face to look at the ground.

"Oh, well I'm not sure if you would want to see it."Prowl said uncertainly.

"Aw, come on, Prowl. I'm sure you got a real sweet pad."Jazz said with a smile. Prowl bit his lip and contemplated this for a while.

"Well….I suppose there's no harm in it. Alright, come this way."Prowl said and lead Jazz down the hallway to his room. They got there soon enough and Prowl opened the door to his room.

Jazz noticed that Prowl's room was very simple, but it had one thing that stood out quite a bit, the huge oak tree.

"Cool. Real quaint like."Jazz said as he walked into the room. Prowl walked in as well and closed the door.

"Thank you. It does have a charm to it."Prowl said and walked over to one of the tables and looked for the trimming scissors.

Unbeknownst to Prowl Jazz was watching him but not in a usual friendly manner. It was a more stalking, lustful manner. Jazz's optics went from Prowl neck, to his back, to his aft then finally to his legs and back up again. It was only when Prowl turned around to face Jazz that the Elite Guard changed the look on his face.

"So why exactly did you want a tour of the base?"Prowl asked and started to trim the leaves on the oak tree.

"Oh you know, just wanted to get to know the place."Jazz said simply then turned his attention to what Prowl was doing, "Say what are you doing, Prowl?"Jazz asked curiously.

"Just trimming the leaves off this tree. It helps me relax."Prowl stated. Jazz smirked at this.

"_I can think of a few other ways you can relax, Prowly."Jazz thought to himself._

"You know, I don't think I ever heard of you before at the Ninja Academy. Usually top ninjas are talked about a lot but I don't remember your name popping up."Prowl said as he continued his trimming. Jazz then slowly started to approach Prowl from behind.

"Yeah well, I kept a low profile. Didn't want a lot of attention, you know."Jazz said.

"I can understand why. I wouldn't really like a lot of attention either-"But before Prowl could go on, he felt strong arms snake their way around his slim waist. He gasped sharply and dropped the scissors. Prowl placed his hands on the arms around his waist and couldn't help but blush the slightest bit at the contact. Hey you would too if a handsome mech held you in what would be considered an intimate hold.

"Hmmm. You have a very sweet scent."Jazz said huskily and took in Prowl's scent from the crock of his neck. Prowl gasped again and his blush deepened. How could he possibly respond to that? After a while Prowl nervously replied,

"Um, thank you. Listen, could you please let go of me now? This is a little bit uncomfortable."Prowl politely requested. He felt a shake go up his spine when Jazz chuckled and held him tighter instead of loosening his grip around him. It was then that Prowl knew how a trapped mouse in a snake's hold felt.

"Now why would I do that? If I let you go then you'd just run away."Jazz said lowly and started to nibble on Prowl's neck. Prowl gasped again but this time he didn't react nervously. Instead he reacted more, **_aggressively_**_**.**_ Prowl narrowed his eyes and broke out of Jazz's hold then turned around and did what any mech who was harassed by a perverted mech would do.

He slapped him. Very hard. Then he left like a swift wind passing you by.

_(Flashback over)_

"That danm perverted glitch. Like I would actually allow someone touch me like that, Elite Guard or not."Prowl said to himself in an angry tone and continued practicing his stances.

It was then that he heard the loud roaring of the Dinobots. Prowl sighed and shook his head. Either another reporter followed him and met the Dinobots, or Bumblebee followed him and provoked the prehistoric robots. Deciding to settle things down, Prowl followed the sounds of the roaring. It was then that he started to hear a more literate voice speak.

"Hey cool it, fellas! I mean no harm to any of you! I'm just here to see someone!"Said the voice and it was all too familiar to the dark ninja. Prowl felt a chill of dread race down his spine and the closer he got to his destination the more he hoped that the voice didn't belong to who he thought it did.

Prowl got to the clearing and saw the Dinobots surrounding the very person who he got away from not too long ago. It was Jazz who was backed up against a tree with Grimlock, Swoop and Snarl surrounding him and ready to pounce. Prowl narrowed his eyes and contemplated for a moment. Should he save the jerk that jumped him or let him get eaten by the Dinobots? As far as his self respect was concerned he should let the Dinobots have a nice lunch. However his morals outweighed his self respect and he couldn't very well leave Jazz for dead, no matter how much he was mad at him.

Prowl sighed again and stepped out of the shadows then whistled as loudly as he could and immediately got the Dinobots' attention.

"Prowl! You just in time to help Dinobots destroy intruder."Grimlock said to Prowl. Grimlock was about to unleash a massive amount of fire unto Jazz until Prowl stopped him.

"Wait Grimlock. Leave him alone."Prowl said and Grimlock stopped then turned his head to Prowl.

"How come? This Autobot intruder invaded Dinobot Island! Grimlock destroy!"The T-Rex roared and stomped on the ground.

"Please Grimlock, calm down. He's….a friend of mine. Please don't kill him."Prowl pleaded to the large bots.

The three dinos stood there motionless for a while until they gave each other one look before walking away. Jazz sighed in relief and walked over to Prowl.

"Thanks. I'm not sure what I'd do if you didn't get those guys to ease off."Jazz said with a smile and held out his hand. Prowl glared at the hand and turned his back.

"Don't thank me. I almost let you get eaten. But my morals wouldn't let me standby and let it happen."Prowl explained coldly and began to walk away. Jazz of course followed him.

"Wait! I came here looking for you can you at least hear what I have to say?"Jazz asked pleadingly.

"If it has anything to do with a date then forget it. I'm not interested."Prowl replied coldly once more. Jazz sighed and stopped, which made Prowl stop also for some reason. He turned and looked at Jazz with an impatient look adorning his face.

"Look, I know that you're pretty peeved with me for…before. But that's why I came to see you, to apologize."Jazz said with a very apologetic look on his face. Prowl's stern face changed to a softer and understanding one. Maybe Jazz wasn't such a jerk after all. After a while Prowl finally said,

"Well, I suppose that I can take your apology. I think I owe you one too, honestly. I shouldn't have slapped you so hard."Prowl said.

"Hey, that's okay. Just give a bot a heads up next time. You hit pretty hard, Prowler."Jazz said and Prowl chuckled a bit.

"Well, then I guess this makes us in even in a way?"Prowl asked.

"Yeah, I guess. But you do know why I was so close to you, right?"Jazz asked and started to get closer to Prowl again. Prowl suddenly felt dejavu but didn't back away and instead settled for keeping his guard up.

"No, not really. Why?"Prowl asked a little hesitantly. Jazz smirked and grabbed Prowl's hand pulled his slender body close to his more muscular one. Prowl blushed a bit as Jazz leaned in and looked into his azure visor.

"I'm glad you asked that. 'Cause I'll be happy to tell you."Jazz said and started to twirl Prowl around and then, much to his surprise, Jazz started to _**sing.**_

"_**Prowl I've somethin' got just a waitin' for you, that's gonna make you smile and never leave you blue. I've carried it around waiting for a long time to give it to you and make you mine. Just give it a chance and you're gonna want it. 'Cause I've got a spark with your name on it. It beats strong and it beats true and you'll love the love that it's gonna give you. You might as well take it, you already own it. I've got a spark with your name on it, I've got a spark with your name on it."**_

Jazz finished singing the first verse and started to spin around with Prowl and they separated for a moment then got together again. Then Jazz started singing the second verse.

"_**I could feel the heat when I look in your eyes. You were carving your name with a burning fire. Now I'm a brand new mech, branded with the thought of you. Holding me tight the whole night through. All you've gotta do is say that you want it 'cause I've got a spark with your name on it. It beats strong and it beats true and you'll love the love that it's gonna give you. You might as well take it, you already own it. I've got a spark with your name on it."**_

Once again Jazz stopped with the song and he started to twirl Prowl around again and Prowl found himself really enjoying this. Jazz was a very good dancer and a good singer to boot. He never enjoyed himself so much. When they separated Prowl spun around gracefully on his own accord and the two got together again and once again Jazz sung.

"_**Well, it beats strong and it beats true and you'll love the love that it's gonna give you. You might as well take it, you already own it. I've got a spark with your name on it, I've got a spark with your name on it, I've got a spark with your name on it."**_

The two finished their dance by spinning around until they made a swift dip, Jazz leaning forward on Prowl and Prowl leaning back.

"So? Does that give you a clue?"Jazz asked with a charming and bright smile. Prowl chuckled and laid a black hand on Jazz's left cheek.

"Yes it does. And I think you're not as much of a pain as I thought you were before. I do hope we can have more….dance lessons like this during your stay here."Prowl said and gave Jazz a seductive look. That was all the white mech needed to give Prowl a full mouth kiss. Then the ninjas parted and Jazz said,

"Just as long you don't mind being up close and personal."Jazz said and they kissed once more.

* * *

That's all folks! I hope you liked your present RB!


End file.
